the_dead_meatfandomcom-20200214-history
The Look-See (Season 2) KILL COUNT
|current_status: = Active|restrictions: = None |uploaded: = October 7, 2018|golden_chainsaw: = William |dull_machete: = James Capshaw |profanity = Yes}} Overview Season 2 begins in 1930 on New York, where Barbara Capshaw and her two kids get struck in the head with a firepoker by Robert Capshaw. After that, Robert cuts his throat and we see a picture of Robert and his twin brother opening a bank. We now follow the story of the other brother James Capshaw. He arrives with his family to a nice house in the middle of nowhere. At the night, the twin brother hears something in the barn. When he enters it, he founds a foreclosure notice for his bank which he pulls off. Then, a lot more of those notes appear inside the barn. He also finds the Look-See clock and a dollar with the message we all know: "If you yourself cannot release then it will come to take a piece". Then he is knocked to the ground by James A. Janisse's character Raymond and two other guys named Thomas and William. They rob him and Raymond kills him. One of the other guys with James's character Raymond, William, trips over a lantern while backing up, impaling himself with a pitchfork. Then Look-See appears and the two thieves run away. Thomas (the other guy) and Raymond are sleeping on a tent at the beginning of episode 2. Thomas wakes up after a nightmare of William looking at the camera. He goes outside to pee and while he does, Look-See appears. It leaves a note with the message: "If you yourself cannot release then it will come to take a piece", making Thomas go back to the tent. The tent is now empty until Look-See suddenly appears right next to Thomas. After a persecution in the forest, Look-See kills Thomas. Raymond (James's character) then finds the shoe of Thomas and after it, he gets bathed by his friend's blood. Ray stabs the Look-See, without causing it anything, and runs off to the woods. The Look-See then catches Raymond and lifts him up off the ground grabbing him by his throat. Then it forgives Raymond after knowing he is a muderer. Episode three has the twin brother (James Capshaw)'s wife as the main character. She finds a drawing and in the back of it, the message: "If you yourself cannot release then it will come to take a piece". Mary (the wife) is chased by The Look-See. She hallucinates her dead son and then is killed by The Look-See. Then, the daughter of James and Mary finds her mother dead and uses her blood to add something to the drawing we saw before. David (the older brother) hears her mother's screams, so he runs back to the barn (because he hears something inside). He finds then a teddy bear with a note inside of it (the message: "If you yourself cannot release then it will come to take a piece"). David tries to leave after seeing his dead mother and meeting the Look-See. He then decapitates the Teddy bear, thinking that's what he has to release, but that wasn't it. The Look-See twits his head backwards, killing him. The little sister (Lea) puts the Look-See clock on the floor. It opens and a new monster's hand appears (similar to Look-See, but his hand ain't red, it is black). Deaths Counted Deaths *Barbara Capshaw - Struck in head w/ firepoker by Robert Capshaw *Barbara's 2 Kids - Struck in head w/ firepoker by Robert Capshaw *Robert Capshaw - Slit his own throat w/ knife *James Capshaw - Stabbed 4x by dirty Gordon Hayward *William - Impaled through back w/ pitchfork *Thomas - Split in half lengthwise *Mary Capshaw - Hole blown through torso *David Capshaw - Head twisted backwards Non-Counted Deaths * Theo Capshaw - Died from unknown cause Category:Kill Counts